


The Card

by a2zmom



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Angst, Drabble, Gen, Pre-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-05-09
Updated: 2005-05-09
Packaged: 2017-10-03 21:00:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 99
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22180
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/a2zmom/pseuds/a2zmom
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Written for the <a href="http://community.livejournal.com/open_on_sunday">Open on Sunday community</a>. Prompt was mothers.</p></blockquote>





	The Card

The first card has an ugly paste splotch; the second a clump of sparkles that covers part of the "O". Willow can tell Mrs. Bridgeport doesn't understand and she adds her to the list of people who don't believe that Anything Worth Doing Is Worth Doing Well.

When she gives the card to her mother she expects a "job well done" and unconsciously hopes for an "I love you". Instead she gets a ten-minute lecture on the commercialization of sentiment.

Later, Willow notes that the "M" was sloppily drawn and the "T" was much larger than the other letters.

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the [Open on Sunday community](http://community.livejournal.com/open_on_sunday). Prompt was mothers.


End file.
